fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rainbow Hexal Fruit
The rainbow hexal fruit is classified in the genus Mangifera and can be found on the plant family of Anacardiaceae. The fruit received its name because of its hexagonal shape with round corners and oval-like structure. The fruit displays violet and pink colors in its early growth and changes into a mixer of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet when ripe. This tropical fruit is rare and can only be found two weeks out of the year in the Madagascar lowland forests. Scientist first discovered this fruit in March 2014 when researching the forest’s endemic species. Unfortunately, since the finding of the fruit, scientists are unable to grow the fruit in any other region of the world keeping the rainbow hexal fruit’s status as endemic. For the rainbow hexal fruit to grow, the temperature must be around sixty to eighty degrees Fahrenheit. The time for one fruit to grow is a couple of days. The first day is consisted of the fruit expanding to about two inches on the stem of the tree. The tree itself can grow up to fifteen feet high. The rainbow hexal fruit absorbs its nutrients through the humid air with the combination of the tree’s riboflavin, a vitamin that provides energy to the fruit. On the second day, the fruit matures to its rainbow colors by noon to a size of six inches in length and three inches in width. The rainbow hexal fruit tree yields during the last two weeks of March. In 2014, scientists estimated the fruit tree produced between 600 to 800 rainbow hexal fruits. Around twenty percent of the fruits were sold in the United states, forty perfect in Asia, and forty percent was left in the Madagascar lowland rainforest for the animals. Benefits of the rainbow hexal fruit includes antihistamines (blocks histamines that produce allergy symptoms), antioxidant lutein (helps promote eye health), anthocyanin (helps block enzymes associated with inflammation), and vitamin C (growth and repair of tissues in the human body). However, negative effects will occur if a human eats more than two rainbow hexal fruits within two days because of the fruit’s diplo acid (acid that conjoins to irritate the body). These effects are inflammation in the lungs, the trachea to close, and red blood cells to stop flowing through the lungs. Symptoms that a person will feel are pains in the chest, breathing to slow until trachea closes, and body weakening from the build-up of carbon monoxide throughout the body. Animals in the tropical rainforest can have an abundance of the fruit with no problems because of the angiotensin-converting enzymes that inhibits the excessive build up of the diplo acid. The vitamin C in the fruit helps the animals in the Madagascar lowland rainforest by healing wounded animals and prevents them from bleeding out. The rainbow hexal fruit contains carboxylic acid and fructose creating a sour and then sweet taste. One fruit can be bought as low as one hundred dollars to as high as two thousand dollars. China and Laos praise the rainbow hexal fruit’s similarities to the sour patch kids candy; a candy that originates from Ontario, Canada in the late 1970s. Scientist are currently studying the components of the rainbow hexal fruit to find out if it can be used as medication for ADHD patients. With little success, they are also trying to figure out how to cultivate the fruit in a lab. Further information about the rainbow hexal fruit will be disclosed in 2017. John T COMM100W 9-10:15am T/Th